Serious
by xHalosandwings
Summary: Will Randy be able to break down the barriers that Lana has put up, or will her self-dependency rule her forever? O.C/Randy
1. Broaden Those Horizons

_New Story - Randy Orton / O.C (Lana Gomez)  
Was bored on holiday so started writing this story...  
Enjoy, and review :)  
_

* * *

1  
_'Broaden Those Horizons'_

After a gruelling match against ACW women's champion, Josie Bone, Lana Gomez was finally able to regain the title she'd worked so hard for. As she made her way back to the locker room with the belt on her shoulder, she allowed herself a rare smile. She kicked ass out there that night.

- - -

Ever since she was a kid, Lana always knew she wanted to be a wrestler. She and her two brothers would pull the mattresses off the beds in their cramped bedroom and wrestler for a paper makeshift title belt.

At the age of eighteen, she left home and travelled around America and Mexico to hone her skills. She began her career by being paid pennies to perform in empty halls, until eventually ACW offered her a multi-year contract.

ACW - American Championship Wrestling - was one of the best independent promotions in America, and within a year of joining, Lana was the women's champ. She held the title a record number of five times, however after Lana lost the ACW women's title three months ago to Josie, she knew it wouldn't be long until the title was on her should again.

- - -

As Lana laid her towel down on a bench and pulled her towel out of her locker, she heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in." She called. In came the ACW founder, Tim Cartwright, and ACW road agent Nancy Kerrigan.

"Great match out there, Lana." Tim said.

"What's going on, Tim?"

"Good news, Lana. We've had a call from the WWE." Nancy smiled enthusiastically, however Lana simply scoffed in response.

Lana had always had distaste for the WWE, especially their women's division. It was just a bunch of models prancing around in bikinis, and their men's division wasn't much better. After growing up watching it, seeing how it had evolved made her sad.

- - -

"They've been watching you for a while, and are actually really interested in signing you." Nancy continued.

"They want me to be a 'diva'?" Lana smirked. "Tell them thanks, but no thanks."

"What do you mean 'no thanks'?" Tim looked confused.

"I'm a real wrestler. Running around in bikinis and shaking my ass isn't my idea of entertaining wrestling fans."

"You'd seriously turn down this opportunity?"

"I'm sure they could find some Barbie-doll to stick in FCW, teach a couple of forearms and throw onto the main roster." Lana commented.

"Think carefully about this carefully, Lana." Nancy sat down on the bench next to Lana. "You know that if you turn it down this time, the opportunity may not come around again."

"So?"

"You know there's always going to be a place for you here, but what if in ten years, you realise 'Damn, I was offered a contract with the most famous wrestling company in the world, and I turned it down.' Wouldn't you hate wondering what could have been?"

"I guess..."

"Like Nancy said, there's always going to be a place for you here, but perhaps it's time to broaden those horizons." Tim said gently.

Lana looked at Tim, and then at Nancy, both gave her encouraging looks.

"Fine, I'm in!" Lana held up her hands.

"I'll go call Vince." Nancy sprung off the bench and bounced out of the room, closely followed by Tim.

- - -

As Lana made her way into the showers, she thought to herself, what have I let myself in for?


	2. Something funny?

_Chapter 2!!_

* * *

2  
_'Something funny?'_

Lana had never seen the WWE headquarters. She'd never even been to Connecticut before.

- - -

Born and raised in New Hampshire, her family didn't have the money to travel when she was a kid, and when training for wrestling, she only travelled around the Southern states and the Massachusetts area. She loved that wrestling took her to all the places she never got to go as a child. Getting airplanes were a luxury too, as she spent her wrestling training riding the open roads in her beaten up car.

- - -

As she got off the plane, there was a guy waiting for her with a sign saying 'Miss Gomez'.

"No way, are you here for me?" Lana laughed.

"If you're Miss Gomez, then Mr McMahon sent me to collect you and take you straight to WWE headquarters." The chauffer said.

"It's alright, I can catch a bus or something. Or walk, my hotel's just down the road."

"It's Mr McMahon's orders, I'm now allowed to leave here without you."

"Fine, but don't I at least have time to drop my bags off at the hotel?"

"Mr McMahon is a busy man, I'm afraid." He took Lana's suitcase off her, and pulled it through the airport.

"Do you have a cool name like Jeeves?" Lana couldn't help but ask.

"It's Steve actually, but you can call me Jeeves if you like."

"I think Steve's alright."

- - -

"So what's Vince like?" Lana asked, as she sat in the back of the black Mercedes.

"I don't have much association with him, I'm just the driver." Steve shrugged from the driver's seat. "However if I were you, I wouldn't call him 'Vince' to his face."

"Good point." Lana smiled. "Are we nearly there?"

"There it is." Steve pointed out of the window and out to the tall building ahead. "I'll just come open your door for you."

"I can do it." Lana said. "Thanks, Jeeves."

- - -

"Hi, I've got an appointment with Vince McMahon." Lana said as she approached the reception desk where a busty blonde who could well have been a diva sat. "I'm Lana Gomez."

"Oh, he's with a couple of wrestler's right now, and their meeting's over-running, but if you go to the waiting room up the stairs, I'll call and tell him you're here." She smiled.

"Thanks." Lana made her way up the stairs and sat down in her chair.

- - -

Half an hour had passed and she was still waiting for Vince to come out of his office. Surely CEOs of big companys should be prompt, and not slacking in their work. Lana was not impressed so far.

Just as she was about to get up and leave, the door slowly opened.

"Lana, I'm sorry about the wait." It was Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

The man himself. Lana politely shook his hand and walked into his office upon his signal. She was unaware they had company.

"I'm sure you know John Cena and Randy Orton?" Vince signalled at the two superstars sat in chairs opposite Vince's desk.

- - -

Lana had never been a fan of John Cena, or of Randy Orton. John Cena may have had good mic skills and a big fan base, but his wrestling sucked, and Randy Orton? He was infamous for his disrespect towards women; he had a big mouth, an even bigger ego, and an easy route into the business. He'd never have experience all the blood, sweat and tears she had.

"Lana is our newest signing." Vince said proudly to John and Randy.

"Nothing's been signed yet though." Lana pointed out, much to Vince's surprise. Lana couldn't help but notice Randy nudge John and smirk. That infamous Orton smirk. It made her insides hurt.

"Something funny?" Lana asked, to which Randy shook his head in response, however his face painted a different picture. He was still smirking; however it was a shocked smirk. Like he couldn't believe a woman wasn't falling at his feet or terrified of him.

"Thank you for coming in at such short notice gentlemen, and I'll see you at Raw tomorrow night." Vince shook hands with both John and Randy.

"Nice to meet you." John smiled that dazzling grin before leaving.

"See you around, _Lana_." Randy accentuated Lana's name, before leaving the office behind John.

- - -

"I was speaking to Tim, your old boss, and he seems to give me the impression that WWE isn't up your street." Vince didn't pull any punches, he cut right to the chase.

"As much as I respect what you do." That was a lie. "The whole 'diva' thing isn't really me. I'm a serious wrestler Vince, and I don't want to be the girl in the bikini. It's not what I do."

"It's not what you do?" Vince repeated.

"Yeah." Lana thought she was going to get thrown out of the office then and there.

"I've got a proposition for you." Vince began. "Come along to Raw tomorrow night. Just get a feel for it, and if you don't like it, I've got another position you might like a bit more."

"Okay..."

"So you'll be at Raw?"

"Well, Entourage is on, but I could catch a repeat."

* * *


	3. So get to know her

_Chapter 3 may be short, but it's got some important info for future chapters..._

* * *

3  
_'So get to know her'_

"So what're we doing tonight?" John asked as he and Randy walked back to their hotel room from the house show they'd been at that evening.

"I'm exhausted." As John unlocked the door, he ran in and flopped down on his bed.

"Where's the party-boy, Orton?" John laughed. "Not picking up chicks tonight?"

"What? I'm not allowed a night off?" He responded. "Hey, can you pass me that laptop? There's something I need to see on YouTube"

"You are _not _watching porn on my laptop again."

"Just hand it over, it's for wrestling purposes." Randy began typing into YouTube as John looked over his shoulder.

"Lana Gomez? You mean that chick from Vince's office?" John asked. "Why're you looking her up?"

"I'm curious about her." Randy said clicking on the first link, a tribute video of a series of clips from her matches. Randy and John watched in silence, blown away by the stuff this girl pulled out from her.

- - -

"She's like a lucha libre wrestler." Randy murmured, admiring her work.

"What's she doing in the WWE?"

"Nothing's been signed yet." Randy quoted. He smiled as she blew a kiss into the camera.

"Dude, you so like her." John nudged him.

"No, I don't."

"She's hot, but I barely know her."

"So get to know her." John said. "You've never been reject by a diva before, and I doubt this girl's any different."

"I don't know, man, there's something suspicious about her." Randy sighed, closing the laptop. "Pass me my phone."

"Since when did I become your carrier?" John said.

"One of the divas said she was coming to Raw tomorrow night, so I've got an idea." He began dialling Vince's number into his phone."

"What's the plan?"

"Hello, Vince? It's Randy... I'm great thanks... Good... I was just wondering if Lana Gomez was going to be at Raw tomorrow night... Oh, she is?... Does she need a tour guide?"

Randy winked at his friend, knowing his plan was a sure fire winner.


	4. Maybe you're just special

4  
_'Maybe you're just special'_

"...and this is catering, where..."

"...where the food is served?" Lana finished Randy's sentence. She was visiting Raw before making an informed decision. She'd arrived at the arena to discover that her tour guide was Randy Orton. Lana predicted she might have a tour guide, but she figured it would be a backstage assistant, not the top superstar. It was slightly suspicious.

"Right, where the food is served." Randy repeated, smiling. "Did you want to get something to eat?"

"Yes, I am starving."

- - -

Randy sat and watched Lana demolish a B.L.T and Coke with little hesitation. He was impressed, most divas would just order a salad.

"So, what made you join the WWE?" Randy asked.

"I haven't joined yet, and I still haven't decided whether I want to." Lana replied bluntly.

Randy was speechless. For any other wrestler, once the WWE offered you a contract, you knew you'd made, however it obviously wasn't good enough for this girl.

"I don't like what this organisation has become." She continued. "I mean, the women's division sucks..."

"I can't disagree with you there."

"I know, right?" She wiped her hands on a napkin. "I'm a wrestler, not a model. My idea of a career isn't prancing around in a bikini."

"If you don't like the division, then why are you even considering it?"

"Because if I don't try it, then I'll always wonder what could have been. I don't want to be out of work at the age of forty and wondering how things might have turned out." Lana paused to break into a chicken caser salad. "I didn't have breakfast." She explained. "Besides, the money's not bad, and I might be able to finally sell my studio apartment back in New Hampshire."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Trust me, it is. There are bars covering the windows, it's impossible to park my car anywhere and I'm pretty sure one of my neighbours is growing weed in the laundry room."

Randy laughed at her joke.

"I should probably report that actually."

"Do you want anything else to eat?" Randy asked.

"Are you being funny? Because I know I eat a lot, but..."

"It wasn't a joke." Randy laughed. "I genuinely just wanted to know if you wanted anything else to eat."

"Why are you being so nice?" Lana rested her elbows on the table and lent forward. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you don't do this with all the new divas."

"Maybe you're just special." Randy lent forward too, so their faces were close. That line would have charmed any other diva, but this girl was one tough S.O.B, and simply leaned back on her chair and smirked.

"I'm not special. I eat, sleep, poop and fart just like everyone else."

"Did you just admit to me that you fart?" Randy laughed.

"Yep." She smiled. "Perhaps we could get together some time and you could hear me."

- - -

"I heard Vince is offering making you a permanent fixture of offering your tour guide services to hot new divas." John asked as he and Randy walked down to the hotel gym.

"It's an early retirement." Randy laughed.

"Seriously, how did it go?"

"Dude, that chick is crazy."

"So this is the end of a possible romance?"

"Hell no! She's sarcastic and broody, as well as being a pretty face." Randy lowered his voice. "Besides, it's been three months since I had sex and I am more turned on than ever."

"Dude, there are some things you don't need to tell me." John interrupted.

"Whatever, but this girl farts."

"Farts? Chicks do that?" John laughed with mock surprise.

"Apparently so." Randy continued the charade. "I don't know where to go from here though. I've done the tour guide thing, so I can't do that again."

"Find out her hotel room and go surprise her with flowers or something. Dress up all nice. Chicks dig that."

- - -

Lana had just arrived back from the gym and grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. She hadn't been to the gym, and she needed to work off all the food she'd eaten the past couple of days. Nothing made her feel healthier than a long run on the treadmill. Just as she was about to step into the shower, there was a knock on her door. She had an idea who it might have been.

"Randy." She sighed as she opened looked through the eyehole in the door. Her opinion of him wasn't going to change. "What do you want?" She called.

"Let me in." He called back. She slowly opened the door to see Randy stood in a suit and holding flowers. Lana was never good with flowers. "These are for you."

"Thanks." She reluctantly took them. "I'm not really sure what to do with them, actually. I'm not much of a flower person."

"Oh." Randy looked slightly disappointed. "Well, I think you put them in water or something."

"Like in the sink?"

"No, like in a vase."

"That makes more sense." Lana looked around the room, then down at her drink. "Will a water bottle do?"

"I guess so." Randy shrugged, and Lana put the flowers in the bottle.

- - -

"So what's up?" Lana asked.

"I wondered if you'd like to come out for a meal with me."

"Two meals in two days? Someone's keen." Lana smiled.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Randy asked.

Lana paused for a moment. "Alright, but I don't really have anything smart to wear. I've just been to the gym so I really need a shower. I'll be out in a couple of minutes. Watch the TV or something."

* * *

_REVIEWS PLEASE :)_


	5. Hypothetically

**_Thank you to everyone who's read and enjoyed the story. Hope Chapter 5 lives up to expectations :S  
_**

* * *

5  
_'Hypothetically'_

"Has Vince actually offered you a contract yet?" Randy asked Lana as the waiter showed them to their table.

"Well, he's created this 'position' for me."

"Oh?"

"I told him I didn't want to be a diva, and he seemed pretty keen to keep me. He heard about a lot of my creative input in ACW and he's given me the position of 'Head Diva'."

"What the hell is that?" Randy laughed.

"Apparently I have creative input into the diva storylines and just general diva promotions. I'm also helping to plain matches and train some of the 'lack-lustre' girls."

"That's good, right?"

"I could do something good for this company. Turn things around, you know?"

- - -

"So how did you get into wrestling?"  
"I had two brothers and always loved wrestling as a kid, so it was inevitable I'd become a wrestler at some point. I left high school and went travelling straight away and trained around America." Lana replied, pouring herself a glass of wine from the bottle at the table.

"Where did you train?"

"Mostly around the Massachusetts area, and in some of the Southern states, like Texas and Alabama."

"But you're styles quite... Mexican." Randy commented.

"How did you know about my style?" Randy blushed. "Any confessions?"

"I looked you up on YouTube and I was pleasantly surprised."

"Well I spent a little bit of time in Mexico, but one of the trainers at my Nashville training base was Mexican and he taught me a lot about the culture." She replied. "I won't ask how you got into wrestling."

"Ah, so you've heard of my father?"

"Just a bit." Lana smiled. "You were lucky, you know. Getting into the WWE and becoming so popular so quickly. Really lucky."

"It's not luck, sweetheart. Its talent."

"Don't 'sweetheart' me." Lana grinned. "But you've got to admit, it did help that you had your daddy to help you out."

"That doesn't mean I didn't work as hard as anyone else. I worked my ass off to get good at what I do."

"Yeah, but if the WWE released you tomorrow, what would you do? No offence, but I couldn't see you touring the independent circuit? It'd be an early retirement and a cosy life, right?"

"I doubt that's going to happen."

"It was hypothetical."

"Fine, hypothetically, I doubt that's going to happen."

- - -

"You're from St Louis, then?" Lana asked, tucking into her fish. She wasn't worried about bad breath; Randy wasn't exactly going to be getting any from her. She hadn't made much of an effort getting ready. She thrown on a shirt, a pair of jeans and some boots. Not exactly the divas dress code.

"Well I was born in Knoxville, Tennessee but I grew up in St Louis. I had a good childhood." Randy replied. "What about you? Where'd you grow up?"

"I'm from a town in New Hampshire called Strafford. I had an okay childhood, but my teenage years weren't so good."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I left home at eighteen to become a wrestler and I haven't looked back." Lana said quietly."I don't really like to talk about it."

"Sorry." Randy replied.

"It's not your fault." Lana said. "I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." As she got up and walked over to the bathroom, Randy couldn't help but watch her walk away. That girl had a weird hold over him.

- - -

"She gave you the cheek?" When Randy came back to his hotel room, he told John about his amazing date, and the embarrassing ending.

"She gave me the cheek." Randy threw himself onto his bed, face down.

"Has that ever happened to you before?"

"No! I went into kiss her, and she blatantly gave me the cheek."

"That's... wow."

"We had an amazing date, I don't get what the problem is." Randy shrugged.

"Go roll up on her at tomorrow's house show. Ask her what's going on."

"That's if I can ever face her again."

- - -

"You just don't get the hint do you?" Lana smiled as she noticed Randy come towards her. She said goodbye to Kelly-Kelly, who she was talking to, and waited for Randy to walk up to her. "What's going on now, Orton?"

"What're you up to tonight?"

"Oh my God, again?" She laughed. "What is it this time? Another meal? You're really not helping my waistline..."

"I..."

"If you want that kiss that you so badly desire, you're going to have to work a little harder. Be original. Surprise me, and call me when you come up with something."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, please review :)_**


	6. I'm on your team

6  
_'I'm on your team'_

"What the..." It was 8am on Lana's day off, and there was a knock on the door.

"This is your wake-up call." A voice called through. _Him.  
_  
"What the hell do you want Randy?" Lana rolled out of bed, stormed over to the door, and swung it open. "It's my day off. I swear I'm going to..."

"Be in the car park in ten minutes. It's time for our date." Randy smiled. "Wear comfortable clothes."

"You'd be on the floor right now if it weren't for the fact I'm still half-asleep."

"Is that a sexual invitation?"

"What do you think?"

- - -

"Where are we going?" Lana asked as the car journey seemed to be going on forever. Lana hated surprises, especially so early in the morning.

"Be patient, we'll get there eventually."

"I wish I hadn't told you to be original. I might still be asleep in my bed."

- - -

"Paintball?" Lana smirked as Randy pulled into a car park in the middle of nowhere. "We're going paintballing?"

"Sure are." Randy smiled, opening the door so Lana could get out. "Impressed?"

"A little bit." Lana admitted. "But you've still got a long way to go, skipper."

"Let's just go inside before you give me anymore weird nicknames."

- - -

After being fitted for suits, Randy led Lana into a room where several other WWE superstars and divas were waiting for them.

"Alright, I'd like to thank you all for coming." Randy began. "It'll be four on four. On my team it's going to be myself, Lana, John, Matt and Mickie. The rest of you will be on the other team."

"Damn I'm on your team." Lana moved in close to Randy so her lips were practically brushing his ear. "I was hoping today would be the day I get to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time."

Randy licked his lips. "What's that?"

"Shoot you. But you're on my team so it's your lucky day." Lana fired up her gun. "Oh, and Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"I play to win, so you'd better keep up."

- - -

Lana had to admit, she kicked ass at paint ball. She'd already eliminated two people from the other team, and she was on fire. She was taking a breather, as she hid behind a large wall.

"Lana!" She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She went to shoot whoever it was, but she then realised it was Randy.

"Jesus, you scared me." She muttered. "Be quiet, or someone will hear you. I'm about to get into that manhole."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Get your own hiding place." Suddenly, the sound of footsteps came closer and grew louder, as Lana noticed Beth Phoenix coming around the corner.

"Shit!" Lana grabbed the material of Randy's clothes and threw him into the manhole. Before he had an opportunity to say anything, Lana threw herself into the hole so she was on top of him.

"I knew I'd get you on top of me one day." Randy smirked, taking off his helmet. Lana knew she had to get him to shut up. "It was just a matter of..." Lana shut Randy up by taking off her helmet and pressing her lips on top of his. He was shocked at first, but soon reciprocated the kiss. Lana waited until the footsteps had gone to pull away.

"What the..."

"You were going to get us caught. Besides, I told you; I play to win." Lana stood up, and put her helmet back on. "Come on, let's go. Stick with me, and we'll win."

- - -

"Cheers to paintball!" John held up his beer. The paintball group had gone to a nearby bar where they were celebrating a successful day of paintball.

"To paintball!" The group laughed. Randy clinked his glass against Lana's and she smiled.

"You deserved to be MVP, Lana." Mickie nudged Lana. "You must've played before."

"Assassin was my dream career, but wrestling seemed a little safer." Lana replied. "But yeah, I've done a little paintball before. If you can find a good hiding place that helps too."

"So you had fun?" Randy turned to his 'date' and smiled.

"I hate to admit it, but you did pretty well." Lana smiled back. "I'm impressed."

"Me too. You're a kickass paintballer, and you're not such a bad..."

"Kisser?" Lana interrupted. "You're so charming."

"Do you want me to give you a lift back to the hotel?" Randy asked.

"I'm still not going to sleep with you."

"I don't expect you to." Randy smiled.

- - -

"Is this the start of a nicer, softer Lana?" Randy asked, as he took Lana to the door of her hotel room.

"Nope. I'm still the same frosty, mean bitch." Lana replied.

"Do I get another kiss?" Randy asked.

"If you come up with another good date."

* * *

**_Please review :)_**


	7. Love shouldn't hurt

**_BTW This chapter contains sexual content  
Hope you enjoy (The chapter, not the sexual content... well that too)  
_**

* * *

7  
_'Love Shouldn't Hurt'_

"Are you having fun?" Randy asked. They were sat in the garden of Randy's St Louis home, watching the bonfire he had lit.

"If I wasn't, would I still be here?" She snuggled underneath the blanket Randy had brought and felt the heat from the fire tickle her face.

As much as she hated to admit it, Lana was impressed by Randy's original date efforts. So far he taken take her paintballing, jogging, to pottery classes and even held a board game night. After each date, Lana had rewarded Randy with a kiss. He was growing on her, and she was definitely warming to him.

- - -

"I really like you, Lana." Randy took a sip of one of the beers he'd brought along.

"No you don't."

"Yes I do." He persisted, lying back in the grass. "I really like you, and I think you really like me."

"You know that even if I did, I'd never admit it." She smiled, nestling her head against his chest. "I'm not going to change for you."

"I don't expect you to." He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. All that filled the night air was the sound of the crackling fire.

"But you know I do." Lana said quietly. "I do like you."

"I knew you'd admit it, eventually." Randy smiled, kissing the top of Lana's head.

"Kiss me." Lana said. She wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol, or the romantic setting, but she just really wanted him to kiss her.

"What? We've already..."

"I want you to kiss me."

- - -

Randy responded and slowly kissed Lana on the lips. It was much more passionate than their past kisses. Lana softened under Randy's grip, as her joints loosened; her legs snaked round his waist and her arms around his neck. Randy buried his face into her neck, placing delicate kisses over her soft skin.

He slipped off the jacket Lana was wearing, followed by her top and jeans. She was cold underneath the night sky, so pulled a blanket over them. She loosened the belt on his jeans, pulled them down, along with his t-shirt.

As he came inside her, Lana felt herself unravelling. What was she doing? Why was she letting Randy into her life? This was a man she despised, and yet she was falling for him. She hated herself for admitting this, yet all she could think about how she felt better than ever before.

- - -

Lana woke up the next morning, not wanting to open her eyes. She knew what she'd done was stupid, and she wanted more than anything to take it back. She crawled out from underneath the blanket and began putting her clothes back on.

"What're you doing?" Randy rubbed his eyes and looked over at Lana.

"I've got to go." Lana sighed.

"I knew this would happen." Randy sighed, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down onto him. "Stop running away and just be with me."

"I can't." Lana stuttered. Randy's grasp didn't hurt, but it was hard to escape from.

"Yes, you can!"

"I'll break your heart, Randy. I'll break it without even trying."

"You're just saying that because you don't want your own heart to get broken." Randy kissed her lightly. "I'd never break your heart."

"You're right." Lana stood up and began walking inside. "You'd never break my heart because no-one does. No-one hurts me."

"That's because you're too afraid to let anyone in!" Randy followed Lana into his house. "Why do you put up walls and shut people out? You're always trying to be independent, but its okay to rely on people sometimes."

"Other people just let you down." Lana replied. "Just leave me alone, Randy."

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy last night?" Randy scoffed.

"It was okay." Lana lied, not making eye contact with Randy.

"You're lying!" Randy yelled, grabbing her wrist again. "If it was 'okay', then why do you go all soft when I touch you? And why do you scream my name when I..."

"Stop it!" Lana pulled her wrist out of Randy's grasp and ran out of the house.

"Lana, come back!"

- - -

Lana kept running until she was a couple of blocks away. She collapsed in tears on a nearby park bench, overcome by emotions. It was weeks worth of feelings, all pent up and stored, finally being released. She was falling in love for the first time in years, and it was hurting her. Love shouldn't hurt, it should be kind to you. She wiped her eyes until they were free of tears, and began walking back towards her hotel.


	8. He's too good for her

_This is a pretty short chapter, but it was quite fun to write.  
Hope you enjoy !!  
_

* * *

8  
_'He's too good for her'_

"Lana? Lana, are you listening?" One of the creative writers waved a hand in front of her face as they sat in a meeting in the makeshift creative office at the arena.

It had been a week since she'd last spoken to Randy and she hadn't stopped thinking about him the whole time. The last thing she needed was to be distracted from her job.

"Yeah, totally." She snapped back into the boardroom. "So it's on Smackdown Michelle, Melina and Natalya in a triple threat, and Gail and Beth to determine the number one contender on Raw."

"No, it's Melina vs Natalya to determine the number one contender on Smackdown, and Beth vs Gail vs Mickie for the divas title on Raw." One of the writers, Eric, sighed.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Lana sighed, scribbling notes into her notepad.

"Do you want to take a minute outside? Go get a drink or something?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm fine." Lana replied.

"Please, take a moment." Eric persisted, taking some money out of his wallet. "Why don't you go get us some coffees?"

"I didn't join the WWE to be a coffee girl." Lana retorted, however she took the money and obliged.

- - -

Lana took a moment to herself before getting the coffees. She walked into the divas locker room where her bags sat. She pulled a bottle of water out of her bag and took a long swig. Why had things become so hard for her?

"So what're you doing tonight?" Lana didn't realise there were other people in there. The showers began running and voices emerged.

"I was actually thinking of asking this guy out." That couldn't be anyone but Maryse. Lana could recognise that distinct French accent anywhere.

"What guy?" She was pretty sure that was Rosa Mendes with her.

"Randy Orton."

"Isn't he going out with that Lana girl?" Obviously they didn't realise she was there either. Either that or they were just big bitches, which was partially true.

"That's over, big surprise!" Maryse cackled. "Everyone knows she's a big... bitch! Not to mention her fat ass..."

"I think everyone knew that one wouldn't last." Rosa laughed along. "He's too good for her."

"If he's too good for me, then he's definitely too good for you guys." Lana began walking towards the showers, holding both Rosa's and Maryse's clothes.

"Lana?" Maryse practically spat out, as she looked out of the shower cubicle. "Don't you dare touch my clothes!"

"What? Something wrong?" Lana asked innocently, turning on one of the free showers.

"You wouldn't dare..." Rosa hissed.

"Wouldn't I?" Lana hissed back, throwing the clothes into the dripping cubicle. "Oops. My bad." She giggled before leaving.

- - -

"You look much better." One of the creative team commented.

"I feel much better." Lana smiled.

"Um, Lana?" Eric piped up. "Coffees?"

"Shit." She mumbled.

* * *


	9. There's something she's hiding

9  
_'There's something she's hiding'_

"So how long's it been since you last spoke to her?" Mickie asked Randy, as they got out of her car and began walking inside the arena. She'd given her friend a ride before the house show that night, mostly as an excuse so she could find out what had gone wrong between him and Lana.

"It's been nine days exactly." Randy replied. "I tried so hard to make things work with her, but she was too afraid of commitment."

"A bit like you then." Mickie smiled.

"I was until I met her. I wanted to be with her so bad. Something must've happened to her to make her so... scared of opening up to people."

"You miss her, then?"

"Of course, but she's moved on, and I've got to as well." Randy replied, holding the door open for Mickie.

"How could she resist such a gentleman?" Mickie smiled at her friend, however her smile soon faded. "Don't look now, Rand, but she's over there."

- - -

Randy looked down the hallway where Lana was stood, looking at her phone. Her long dark hair was tied up, and she was wearing jeans, Converses and a black tank top, but in Randy's eyes, she looked as beautiful as ever. She briefly looked up at him; however her eyes quickly darted back down to her cell phone.

"Wow, is it going to be this awkward between you two forever?" Mickie laughed, smiling at Lana, who was her friend too.

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Randy paused. Lana spent time on her phone; she always said that people who texted were rotting their brains. "There's something she'd hiding, I just know it."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you really like her, you'll find out what it is and you'll be there for her." Mickie looked back at Lana who was still attached to her phone. "Got any ideas, Einstein?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Randy replied, rubbing his chin in a thinking manner. "Raw's in New Hampshire next week, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll be right back."

- - -

"Hey, Lana!" Randy walked towards his former love. As soon as she saw him, she turned on her heel and began walking in the opposite direction. "Lana, come back!"

"I don't want to talk to you, Randy!" She replied, and looked at him pleadingly. "Please, just leave me alone."

"I just want to borrow your phone actually." He said.

"Oh." Lana blushed. "What for?"

"I need to call my sister, it was her birthday party the other night, and I want to see how it went." He lied.

"Well I guess that's okay." Lana said. "I'll be in catering, give it back once you've finished." She turned on her heel again and walked off.

- - -

Randy quickly logged into her contacts. Thank God there were no passwords.

As he scrolled through the few numbers she had, he noticed Lana hadn't deleted his name or number, giving him a dash of hope.

There were no obvious contacts, no 'Moms' or 'Dads'. Instead he settled for 'Aunt Ellen'.

He saved the number into his own phone, knowing that when Raw hit New Hampshire, he'd be meeting the family.

* * *

**_READ & REVIEW :) Hope you enjoyed :)_**


	10. Who's Charlene?

**_Quite a sad chapter really, however I hope you find it interesting.  
This goes into a little more detail as to why Lana is the way she is.  
_**10  
_'Who's Charlene?'_

* * *

As Randy looked around Ellen's apartment in New Hampshire, he was shocked at how small it was. It was probably the size of his bathroom in his St Louis home. There was a miniscule kitchen, an even smaller bathroom, and a medium sized living room, with one of those beds that comes out of the wall.

"It's only temporary." Ellen explained. "My other house is going through some work after it was broken into."

Randy knew Lana came from a tough background, but he had no idea it would be anything like this.

"So, what did you want to ask me about Charlene?" She called from the kitchen, as she began making Randy a cup of coffee.

"No, I'm here to ask about Lana." Randy was confused. "Who's Charlene?"

"Oh my God, you don't know." Ellen walked back into the room. She sat down on one of the sofas, with her head in her hands. "I shouldn't have said anything."

- - -

"I love Lana, Ellen, and I need to know what's going on with her. She's like a closed book, and I just want to be there for her." Randy sat down next to Ellen.

"Randy, a lot's happened to Charlene in her life, and I don't think I should be telling you..."

"Who the hell is Charlene?" He was more confused than ever.

"Lana Gomez's real name is Charlene Benjamin." Ellen explained. "It says so on her birth certificate."

"Why does she have two names?"

Ellen took a deep breath. "When she was fourteen, Charlene's mom and two older brothers died in a car crash."

"That's awful." Randy breathed. "What about her father?"

"She never knew him. He walked out on her mom when she was six months pregnant with Charlene."

"God." Randy breathed.

"She didn't take the deaths well." Ellen looked as if she was about to cry. Randy was not good with crying women. "She closed herself off from everyone, and became recluse. That was until she met Darren."

"Darren?"

"She was only fourteen and he was twenty-one." Ellen clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "She was so young, and he took advantage of her."

"He was a...?"

"Yes." Ellen whispered. "He was a disgusting, heartless man that took advantage of a young, innocent girl without even caring. She became so attached to him, reliant on him almost. He relied on her too, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't work so she skipped school to be with him. Eventually she got kicked out because she never showed up."

- - -

"What happened then?" Randy was enthralled by this tragic story.

"She decided that she didn't need school if she had Darren. Instead she moved into his apartment with him, and there wasn't a single thing any of us could do about it. He wasn't just sick, but he was dangerous too, and no-one knew what he was capable of." Ellen let out a small laugh. "Then he encouraged her to change her name to give her a fresh start. She changed it to Lana Gomez."

"Did he ever hurt her?" Randy didn't know what name to say anymore.

"Not that we know of. I don't think his intentions were bad, he genuinely cared about her. It's just a shame it was illegal really." Ellen tried to be funny, but it wasn't the time. "Darren had some other illegal habits too, which he really didn't have the money to fund."

"Drugs?"

"Cocaine and heroin to be exact." She said bluntly. "She only ever took one line of cocaine, but never anything else. Behind the entire trauma, she was a sensible girl and knew drugs weren't the answer."

"So did he ever kick the habit?"

"Nope." Ellen replied. "When Lana was seventeen, he took his last line of cocaine, and died right before her very eyes."

"She watched him die?" Randy repeated sadly.

"She was only seventeen. She didn't know what to do, so she came to my house, I called an ambulance, and she cried as they took him to the hospital morgue."

"And?"

"She wanted to get away, so she fulfilled her secret dream of becoming a wrestler. She bought a car with the last of Darren's money and drove around the country, taking her own frustrations out on her opponents in a wrestling ring..."

"Wow, Ellen. It's great to know family loyalty still exists." The story came to a screeching halt when Lana came storming into the room.

- - -

"Charlene, darling..." Ellen had forgotten she'd given her niece a key.

"It's Lana!" Lana yelled back. "I can't believe you told Randy about Darren! That's personal! You think I want people knowing about my past?"

"Lana..." Randy stood up.

"Just... leave me alone! I can't talk to either of you!" Lana ran out of the house.


	11. It felt like love

**_Second to last chapter.  
Hope you enjoy  
_**

* * *

11  
_'it felt like love'_

After stopping at a nearby shop to by tissues for her damp eyes, Lana pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, but stayed sat in her car. She closed her eyes and pretended she hadn't heard what she did. Randy knew her secret. The secret she'd spent years trying to forget about.

Her family had died, and she couldn't talk to anyone, as she'd always blamed herself. Her mom and brothers were on their way to pick her up from her track practise. If she'd never have been at track, they never would've got into the car and got into the head-on collision that killed them. She was young, and heartbroken. With no-one to turn to, she met Darren. He was her first real boyfriend. The one that gives you butterflies when you see them. It felt like love. The next few years were a blur. Her suspension from school, moving in with Darren, the name change, all leading up to Darren's death.

Lana never wanted to get into drugs. She hated the idea that something as small as a pill could damage your body in such a way. She tried to brush off his drug habit as not a big deal, but it bothered her. She was so in love with him that she didn't think about the bad things that could happen. She even tried cocaine herself, but it made her feel dirty and unpleasant. She felt light-headed after doing it, and wanted to take it back.

- - -

She often thought back on the night of Darren's death. It was just like any other night, the two of them sat on the sofa, watching TV, Lana going into the kitchen while Darren got out his coke because she didn't want to watch. He did what he usually did, emptied it out onto the coffee table, used a credit card to set it into three straight lines and rolled up a dollar bill. He snorted it, but something went very wrong.

Lana didn't know what to do, but she knew someone that would. Someone she hadn't spoken to in years; her aunt Ellen, who happened to be a nurse. She ran to Ellen's house, and told Ellen everything through floods of tears. Ellen drove over to their home, and concluded that Darren was dead. They called an ambulance, and they took him away to the hospital morgue. Lana wasn't invited to his funeral. It was family only, and his parents didn't want to bring to life what their son really was.

- - -

Lana felt herself welling up with tears again. She climbed into the backseat of the car in hope that no-one would see her. She leaned back against the headrest of the car, and let herself cry until her eyes were sore. She was only interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up."

"What do you want, Randy?" Lana wiped at her eyes, and spoke clearly to avoid any throaty tones.

"We need to talk."

"Piss off!" Lana leaned back again and ran a hand through her windswept hair. If people knowing about her past was release therapy, why did it hurt so much?

"You shouldn't be crying on your own." Randy sighed.

"I'm not crying." Lana lied. She checked herself in the wing mirror. Her eyes were red and her skin was pink and blotchy. "I don't cry. I never cry."

"Sure you're not." Randy laughed. "I can picture you now."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Your eyes are all red and swollen, and you've got that skin that crying girls have, but it doesn't matter because you're wearing that green top that makes your tits look..."

"Pervert!" She exclaimed. "Besides, how do you know all this?"

"Look outside your window."

Lana peered out of one of the car windows and realised that Randy was parked right next to her. She watched as he got out of his car and stood outside her window. She hung up the phone and unwound the back window.

"Did I tell you how much I like that top?" Randy smiled.

"Did I tell you how much of a dick you are?" Lana pulled up her top, in hope that she was covering her chest.

"Whatever." He held up his hands. "What I mean is that despite the fact you're crying, you're still the beautiful girl I fell in love with."

- - -

Lana scooted over in her seat and opened up the car door. "You're not in love with me." Randy got in and sat next to her.

"Lana Gomez, I'm in love with you." He linked his fingers through hers. "I love everything about you, even your moody sarcasm because when you smile, it makes it even sweeter."

"Shut up."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head gently.

"Does this mean you want to know all about Darren and my past now?" Lana asked quietly.

"Not if you don't want to talk about it." He replied. "It's your past, and I don't want to upset you."

"Thank you." Lana said. They sat in silence for a minute or so. "He wasn't a bad guy, you know. He was ill, and he had problems."

"I know." Randy said. "I just want you to know that I'm in love with who you are now, and not what you were."

"Thank you." Lana smiled.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. You look pretty tired."

"You want to get some sleep with me?" Lana smiled.

* * *


	12. Here to stay

**__**

FINAL CHAPTER  
THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHOSE READ & ENJOYED LANA & RANDY'S STORY  
PLEASE CONTINUE TO LEAVE COMMENTS  
THANK YOU X

* * *

12  
_'Here to stay'_

Lana woke up the next morning in Randy's arm. She turned over so she was looking at him. She suddenly became aware of the fact she was still in bed, and not scrabbling to find her clothes on the floor. She ran a hand through the stubble of his hair and smiled at him.

"Why are you not running away?" She didn't realise Randy was awake.

"Because I'm here to stay." She smiled.

"So you're my girlfriend now?"

"I'm your girlfriend now." Lana confirmed.

"No more running away?"

"No more running away, no more secrets, no more sarcastic comments..."

"Actually I quite like that sarcastic comments." He grinned. "Hit me with one now."

"Fine." Lana turned over so she was on her back. "Your ding-dong is digging into my thigh and your breath stinks."

"That's more like it." He smiled, going to kiss her.

"Seriously, ever heard of a breath mint?" Lana pulled away.

"Fine! I'll go brush my teeth!" He laughed, getting out of bed. "But if I go to the bathroom, you won't leave will you?"

"It's tempting, but I think I'll stay."

- - -

"Randy?" Lana walked over to the bathroom and lightly tapped on the door.

"Yeah?" He opened up the door, mouth foamy with toothpaste.

"I love you." Lana smiled. It was the first time she'd said it to him, and it made her smile like a teenage girl.

"I love you too." He spat the toothpaste into the sink and gave her a kiss.

"Good." Lana leaned against the door frame. "So what're you doing today?"

"I've just got an event this evening. Nothing besides that." Randy replied.

"Me too." She smiled. "Can we go back to bed now?"

Randy picked up Lana and threw her over his shoulder, and put her down on the bed. As Lana looked up at her beautiful boyfriend, she realised she had nothing to hide anymore.


End file.
